Quality Time
by carlisleedwardemmettjasper
Summary: Edward and Renesmee sweet first meeting. Edward POV. suck at summaries.


I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn or any of the characters. The greatest author and genus Stephanie Meyer does!

Quality Time

Edward POV

My whole world had changed since just a few hours ago. Bella screaming, bleeding, and begging to hold the child. Our child. As Bella had named her, her what a surprise, Bella thought it was going to be a boy the whole time and I was getting used to the idea of having a little boy. But who wants a boy? Who will just grow up to be a monster like myself? No he wouldn't have he would have had too much Bella in him to be evil. Anyways, it's a little girl. Even crying and covered in blood she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, besides her mother of course. Her hair was just like mine my odd shade of bronze hair that I had inherited from my biological mother. Of course just thinking of my real mother, Elizabeth Masen, makes me instantly upset. I can barely remember anything from my human life, but the thing I remember the most is my mother and father. People's thoughts were interfering with my flashbacks. "_Edward, dear please come downstairs and see your daughter?" __**Said Esme.**_

"_Edward, get downstairs right now and come see your daughter and stop worrying about what a bad father you will be, or you will be a bad parent if you don't come down and see her!!" __**Said Rosalie.**_

"_Edward, bro come on downstairs and see this kid she is freaking awesome!!" _**Said Emmett.**

And then the thought that struck the highest chord: "_Edward, Son please come down and meet your new daughter, she has been crying for you since she was born. Everything will be okay ill bring your daughter upstairs if it makes you feel better". _**Said My Father, Carlisle.**

My daughter, Wow I never thought I would be thinking that, en less maybe I was daydreaming. Bella had come up with a very inventive name for our daughter, but I liked it. And then of course if it had been a boy she had insisted that he be named after me and my biological father, Edward III. But secretly I had wanted a girl. And then that's when I heard the soft footsteps and the tiny thrumming heartbeat approach the door. And then Carlisle's whisper "Your going to meet your daddy" to my daughter. And then the door opens and I see that adorable little face. Carlisle walked up to enclose the 7ft from the door to me. I was leaned over the cold hard steel table that my wife laid upon. "Edward make a cradle and hold your daughter." "No, I cant I am a little busy right now with her mother."

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, hold your daughter right this moment I will watch Bella."_

So I made a cradle with my arms and my daughter was set into my awaiting arms. It was actually quite pleasing to think that I was a father. And then probably the most beautiful sound I had ever heard her giggle. I touched her cheek and smoothed her already long bronze curls and whispered "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." From across the room I saw Carlisle give a proud smile. "Well I suppose you are a proud Grandfather?" "Ugh Grandfather, it makes me sound so old." "What 343 years is not enough to get prepared?" " You know I am just kidding I love her more than the whole world, and Esme is exceptionally happy, I think the last time I have seen her so happy is the first time you called her mother." I could already tell that I would protect her from anything; she was going to be such a daddy's girl. And no boy would ever be good enough for her and no boy would ever meet up to my standard for her. And that's when I heard the thought that changed my temper from the happiest man alive to the angriest demon in hell. "_Um Edward I don't know exactly how to say this but…um…… Jacob imprinted on Rensmee." _And just naturally the loudest and most ferocious growl I had ever heard slipped from in between my teeth. Carlisle and Esme were upstairs in a flash Esme had taken Renesmee out of my arms and had stepped back and Carlisle had put one hand on my shoulder and said "Don't lose control of your temper too much son." Esme walked up and kissed me on the cheek. And then I bolted down stairs and that's when I lost control. And all I saw through my red blurred vision was Jacob with his hands up and then running.

Be Nice this is my first fan fiction but constructive criticism is always helpful!! 


End file.
